Flawed Design
by PointsofAuthority03
Summary: He's been told since he was young that his quirk was going to make him pro.But since his arrival at Yuuei, he has seen what the pros of today are supposed to be. He has a quirk that can make him into a pro, but a personality and ethics that make pros question him. He realized that he is a flawed design.


The sound of the dismissal bell ringing was welcomed by the students, since the weekend had now officially started. Bakugou had just finished putting away his English notebook when a hand slapped down on his notebook. He looked up to see Kirishima smiling down at him.

"Still haven't found your hero name Bakugou?"

He pushed the hand off his desk and watched with a bit of amusement as Kirishima almost fell over. "Fuck off." He had found tons of names, they weren't just accepted by that bitch.

The guy with the weirdass elbows joined in their conversation with a laugh and teasing smile. "What were some of the ones he said?"

"Baron of explosion kills and king of something kill! " The two laughed but stopped when Bakugou glared at them with a killing aura. Before he could start cursing at the two, the class president decided to intervene. Another hand was slapped down on his desk and next thing he knew he was being lectured.

"Those sound like villain names! Bakugou, you should really focus on a name. A name that will represent you and what you strive to be!"

A new feminine voice was now added into the conversation and caused all males to look towards the voice. "I think those names are fine. I wouldn't be surprised if Bakugou ended up a villain in the end. He has the personality of one already." Tsuyu now chimed in. She stared blankly at Bakugou who was glaring back at her.

"What the fuck did you say you frog bitch."

He stood up as the class president started to yell at him again. "That's enough, apologize for that vulgar language to a girl! Respect among classmates is the ke-"

He grabbed his bag and left the classroom filled with idiots. He heard the glasses guy continue to yell at him but he ignored him and kept walking. He had to leave before someone made him really pissed off. The teachers had been telling him to get his control together since his "act" at the awarding ceremony.

He knew his actions caused him to slide down to second place in the nominations. He had to get his act together so he could be number one. But he still believed the award wasn't worth shit. Who wants recognition for a fight that wasn't even? Fucking bullshit, two faced bastard.

His thoughts were interrupted when a girl stopped in the middle of the hallway to pull out her ringing cellphone. He walked around her and continued going down the hallways where he heard people invite each other to lunch or to karaoke. They were dying to have some resemblance of a regular high school.

Fucking pathetic. He didn't come to this school to make friends. He came so he could become number one and this was the place that could help him.

A rival today is a friend tomorrow.

Fuck that. He didn't have time for friends. There was only room for one person at the top. Friends would only be a burden. No longer wishing to think about the past, he left the school grounds quickly and quietly. He walked home his usual route, wondering if he should go for an afternoon run and work out. It would be better than staying home and having to listen to his mother's aggressive worrying.

After the games she'd be worried about him. He'd been sleeping later, waking up at noon than his usual dawn routine. He still did his usual workout, but he was still left feeling frustrating. Every dinner he could feel her eyes on him, watching him and making him feel even angrier.

He hated that he made her worry.

It had been just the two of them since he could remember. He never asked about his dad, at first he didn't want to. But after his quirk was developed, he realized a father figure wasn't needed for someone as awesome as him.

His mom was amazing anyways. He remembers when Deku first met his mom. He had looked between the two as they argued over what to have for dinner and laughed.

"Kacchan's mom is awesome too."

Awesome could also be seen as loud and brash. At least that's what their neighbors described it in their endless complaints. As much as he hated to admit it, he was his mother's reflection.

Which why it was so odd to come home and not to hear her. Her loud laugh, or her loud demanding voice talking to her employees.

He was actually waiting to hear his mother's usual "home so soon" greeting. The greeting that had become routine since his middle school graduation.

He stood in the door frame for a moment before calling out for her. "Mom?" No reply. "Hey mom I'm home!"

Silence welcomed him and he grew uneasy. Something didn't feel right. He dropped his bags and opened his hands. His body went into defense mode, his hands ready to ignite the moment needed.

He knocked on her bedroom door and when he didn't receive a response, he headed to the living room. The tv was off, which was odd because he knew her show was going to start soon.

He was about to call her cell phone when something caught his eye. On the couch that was declared between the two of them his mother's seat was a piece of paper.

His senses came alive and every step he took forward, his body was ready to react. The paper crinkled as he picked it up with his calloused hands. But soon the paper shook in his hands as he read what was written on it. He ran out the door, bag abandoned and door left open.

Bakugou didn't show up to class the next day.

* * *

I took a lot of personal headcanons in this first chapter concerning Bakugou's mother and family life. It's not to much, just enough to make this plot go along smoothly. So this story isn't going to show that Bakugou being misunderstood and that he's actually a nice guy. No, this guy is a little shit with a rotten personality. I'm going to try to keep him in character and follow the manga's slow maturation of him.

Besides all that, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I'll be updating as soon as I can.


End file.
